


[Podfic] color theory by unearth

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Light-Hearted, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shaolin Fantastic's Crush Is Exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Shit hits the fan because of Boo’s big ass mouth.





	[Podfic] color theory by unearth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abrollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrollo/gifts).



> I think we all need something cute and, man, does this fic do cute well.

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://goo.gl/K2yccd) (2 MB)

**Length** : 00:04:01

**Stream** :


End file.
